Life Makes No Sense
by DotTheAmazing
Summary: Two years after the tragic battle under Central that took the life of the man she loved, Winry gets a mysterious invitation to a school in Central, she jumps at the chance. Will she finally be happy? EdWin, AlMei, Royai, LingFan. On Hiatus
1. Of Things To Come

**Chapter 1: Of Things to Come**

Winry's POV

As I stretched and yawned, Den barked happily at my feet. I showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and went to check the mail for new requests. Ever since Granny died last year, my auto mail shop has been getting harder and harder to maintain. I dread getting mail now, because any day an official mandate could come from Central, ordering my business closed because I didn't pay bills or meet standards. However, my friend the President wouldn't let that happen. Mr. Mustang has been very kind to me since that day, exactly two years ago today, when Ed and Al saved the country from a horrible fate.

According to Mustang's report, the mysterious man known only as "Father" set up a country-wide transmutation circle, and absorbed the souls of every single citizen in the country in one fell swoop. However, Mr. Hoenhiem had some kind of secret anti-transmutation circle set up, which pulled everyone's souls back into their bodies. Mr. Mustang, Miss Hawkeye, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei, Mr. Scar, and Mrs. Izumi came out heroes.

Ed, Al, and Mr. Hoenhiem didn't come out at all.

Mustang was the last one out, and he couldn't see to tell anyone what went wrong. All I know is that the Elric family has been wiped of the planet. Last year, when the last debris was cleared, there were no bodies under Central, only dust and a discarded red coat. There is still a memorial where Central HQ once stood, and the coat was given to Granny, as Edward's legal guardian. When she passed away last year, I was left all of her possessions, including the coat. Inside one of the pockets was a diamond ring inside of an envelope, and a letter. The letter read:

"Dear Winry,

I've been waiting to say this for a long time and hoped I'd be able to do this in person. However, I realize that after I defeat Father, there'll be too much going on in Central for me to come to Resembool, and there's no way I'd let you come here just to see me. So, here I go with spilling my heart into a letter, to be mailed as soon as Father dies and I'm sure nobody can hurt you anymore because of me.

I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you, even if I didn't realize it at the time. When you get this letter, it's official. Don't go promising your heart to anyone else while I'm gone. It's mine. I know it's selfish, but you're _my_ Winry, gear head and all. As soon as this is over, I'll come and do it officially, if you want. You know how hopeless I am with expressing my feelings, so this should be just as good.

Winry Rockbell, you are the only one I've ever loved. Will you marry me?

Yours forever,

Edward Elric"

Today's mail contains no letters of doom or tears, just a postcard from Schezka that was sent three months ago, the newspaper, and an unmarked letter. I look at the newspaper, and decide to read the front page article, titled "**New Official Annual Holiday Declared by President Mustang**" According to the tiny script, Mustang yesterday convinced his cabinet to declare a holiday, Elric Day, to commemorate their brave sacrifice for their country. He announced that a school was being set up in honor of the child heroes, and it would give educations to the comrades of the brothers who played a major role in defeating Father.

I sigh, remembering my childhood, when education was considered unnecessary, and anything you learned was from a private tutor or books you read yourself. I would never get into that school. Closing the paper to look at later, I went to open the letter. Inside was a single sheet of paper, fancy stationary. I peel it open, and a train ticket falls out. Reading the letter, I am overwhelmed with shock.

Dear Miss Winry,

You have been admitted to the Elric Academy. Enclosed is your ticket for the three o'clock train to Central on May the third. A teacher will be waiting there to pick you up. No books are required. Bring nothing. Clothes and supplies will be provided. Attendance for the admitted is compulsory. Failure to attend will result in closure of any businesses you may own.

Wishing you a safe journey,

Superintendant of Elric Academy

I drop the letter and sink into a chair. May third! That's in only a month! I grit my teeth, and then smile broadly. If I'm going to Elric Academy, then I can see Lan Fan, Ling, and Mei again! It'll be nice to see who else comes. I wonder how they will accommodate Ed's friends who are adults… Oh well! This'll be amazing! I can't wait until May third!

* * *

_One Week Later…_

I go to the mailbox to grab the morning mail, only to be greeted by an ecstatic Elicia, Mrs. Hughes, and… Mr. Hughes himself! "Hellooooo, Winry! Nice to see you again!" I can only stare at the man who has been dead for four years, yet somehow stands right in front of me. "We came here just as soon as we could, to make sure you found out! Mustang's been keeping it out of the papers, but…" Here he lowers his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "I came back to life. Isn't it great! I just woke up in my house! Last thing I remembered was being shot, and I somehow wasn't dead!" I somehow take this all in stride. A tiny part of my brain realizes that this is impossible, that something must have been lost to achieve this, but I ignore it. Why question this? It's an amazing event, and I should feel nothing but happiness for the reunited family.

"Look here, this is my adopted daughter Nina. She's two years older than my darling Elicia, but they're both just as cute as ever!" It amazes me how Mr. Hughes can just spread his enormous heart to cover an extra family member and still give equal, if not more, love to all. It's like his heart doubles in size with each new addition to the family. Mr. Hughes has been rambling this entire time, and I look up to be blinded by a flood of pictures of his precious daughters. He suddenly starts ignoring me as he picks his daughters up, puts one on each shoulder, and starts running around the hill with arms outstretched.

Miss Gracia's quiet voice breaks into my thoughts. "I thank any God there is that he's alive. I don't know how, and I don't want to. He's alive, and that's all that matters." She turns to me, beaming. "Did you hear? On the same day Maes came back to life, Roy regained his sight! Isn't that wonderful? I also heard that one of his former subordinates who was paralyzed from the waist down regained feeling that very same day. Truly, it was a day of happiness." I nod in bewilderment, agreeing. So much good, and yet the one thing, the one person who could make me truly happy is forever gone, ripped violently from my life.

I smile to the happy family. With all of their joy, I cannot bear to be unhappy. Later, in my kitchen having tea, Mr. Hughes mentions that he and Miss Gracia will be teachers at the new Elric Academy! I happily explain how I am to go to the Academy in three weeks. Mr. Hughes tells me that he will hold off his departure to Central until then, so I won't have to travel alone. Three weeks later, I find myself in Resembool Station, readying myself to board the three o' clock train to Central. My suitcase's nametag sticks out in case I lose it, and Mr. Hughes ran off to get a last-minute present for his darling daughters.

As I board the train, I run into two small children, a brunette girl and a blonde girl. The adorable blonde one looks directly at me with shining gold eyes, and my thoughts fly to the boy whose engagement ring I found in my only keepsake from my best friend and love. My attention is pulled back to the present by the blonde's bell-like speech. "Hello, Miss Winry! How are you doing today?" Her friend immediately chastises the blonde, leading me to assume that the shorter brunette is in charge, and that the blonde did something she shouldn't have in greeting me. How _did_ she know my name? I can't hear the words used in the scolding, but the brunette turns to me, keeping her head down as she talks.

"Hello, Miss." Her voice belongs to an angel. "I apologize for my sister's rash behavior. We saw your nametag sticking out of your suitcase, and she just loves to make new friends." I nod, and Mr. Hughes comes running up, holding two stuffed teddy bears. He stops, dead.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I love Hughes! He came back to life! But now… Bad things are happening… Ed is going to die next chapter… GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES!!!


	2. Of School

**Chapter 2: Of School**

A/N: Last chapter's A/N had a typo. ED DOESN'T DIE THIS CHAPTER!!!

Winry's POV

Mr. Hughes stops dead, dropping the bears, and I can't help but wonder what terrifies him so about these two. He snaps into a salute, and the little brunette waves her hand. His speech has a slightly frightened tone to it, and I fear for what could make such a brave man so terrified. "Miss, what are you doing here? You should be in Central, where it's safe. The- _they_ could find you. We don't want to lose you. Please, Miss P-" The blonde snaps her hand up, stopping him again.

"Mr. Hughes, I believe you will find that my sister and I can take care of ourselves. We are going to Central immediately, anyways. Please leave us alone." For such an adorable person, the blonde can sound amazingly bitter.

"Of course, and Miss G-" The brunette's head snaps up, and her face shocks Mr. Hughes into speechlessness.

"_No_ names, Mr. Hughes! You _should_ have been informed of this! Do not speak to us again unless we seek out your opinion!" Her voice can be amazingly brutal as well, and the two march stiffly onto the train before I can see what shocked Mr. Hughes so much about her face.

"Those two twins are always near government officials. Roy has often been spotted with them, but my bad feeling about those two has been confirmed." He looks me straight in the eye, and the fear is evident. "The brunette's eyes are the _exact_ same color purple as those of the monster who shot me."

After this disturbing revelation, the train's whistle blows and we hurry to get into our car, where Mr. Hughes, with a smile on his face, doles out neon purple and pink teddy bears as big as grizzly cubs to his daughters. He doesn't mention the incident at all on the train, and I suspect that he doesn't want to worry Miss Gracia, Elicia, or Nina.

_Many Long Hours Later_...

As we get off the train, I breathe a long sigh of relief. Even if it's only 50 degrees Farenheit and 8 o' clock at night, it feels good to be off of that train. I glance to my right, and see a large group of soldiers in black suits. I don't recognize any of them, but they seem to be protecting some official. I peer through their ranks to find out whom, only to see the twins from Resembool station! I move closer, trying to find out what they're talking about. The head soldier is talking to the brunette, who responds with short, clipped sentences.

"Miss, why did you go to Resembool?"

"We had to meet someone, and ensure that she would not interfere with our plans."

"And?"

"She will be no problem whatsoever. A few choice threats and she will be completely helpless."

"When will the plan be activated, Miss?"

"In a few months, as soon as Operatives E and A show their faces."

"All right, Miss. Let's get you to your home, then."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You are to take us to the-" I can't hear the rest of her sentence, because the train is pulling out of the station. I strain my ears, and manage to catch the last few words of the conversation.

"What! I'm sorry Miss, but we can't do that. You have to come with us."

"You are mistaken there, sir. Do not force me to use my powers against you. I will if you push me any further. Trust me; you don't want to know the extent of my abilities. We _are_ going to go there, and that's final."

I turn away, frightened. Whoever this girl is, she can scare Mr. Hughes _and _threaten ten soldiers into submission with just the threat of exerting herself. My heart lifts, however, when Mr. Hughes calls me over to the taxi he arranged. We all squeeze, and in no time at all we're on the road to the Academy. When we arrive, the smile fades from my lips. The courtyard's main decoration is a huge tombstone, with four dates carved into it under two names.

Edward Elric:

January 12, 1898- May 8, 1915

Alphonse Elric:

March 5, 1900- May 8, 1915

I choke back tears, refusing to let myself cry. Nobody understood why I didn't cry at the funeral. He promised to me that I wouldn't ever cry sad tears because of him. Even when he's d- gone, I _will_ keep his promise. I will never again cry tears of sadness. I will be strong. For him.

As I enter the building, Mr. Hughes takes me quietly to my room. "Everyone else is already asleep. Unpack your things, and get some sleep. Classes start bright and early tomorrow morning. The Headmaster will give you a map and schedule."

"Who is the headmaster?" Mr. Hughes giggles happily, then runs off, calling over his shoulder.

"You'll see!" I wonder why in the world _that_ response was elicited by such a simple question, and turn to the main door. I push the small doorbell, and wait for a minute. Soon, a low-ranking soldier comes to the door, and shows me in. Everywhere I look, there are soldiers standing guard. I don't recognize anyone, but the effect is intimidating. As I wonder why there are so many guards, my guard takes me to the Headmaster's office.

As he pushes open the door, I peek in. The large chair's back is turned to me, and a familiar voice comes from the back, standing up while turning to face me. "Welcome, Miss-" As President Mustang turns around, his chin drops. "Winry?!? _You're_ the new student?!?"

A/N: YAY! Everyone's here! _Except_ Ed and Al. For those relieved that Ed didn't die this chapter, I have news. He dies _next_ chapter. I apologize if this upsets some people. Don't worry. His dying is guaranteed to make you happy. AND I DON'T HATE FMA SO MUCH THAT IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE ED DIE!!! Trust me; you will thank me for this. On a different note, I'm sooooo sorry about using the promise Ed made. I know that it's been used in every single EdWin fic ever, but admit it. It's the only time Ed shows he really _cares_ for her. True, it might count when she's taken hostage by Kimblee, but that's different. The promise is Ed's own choice, to show her that he cares. If he had told Kimblee that Winry wasn't an effective hostage, she would've been killed. Even if he didn't love her, Ed wouldn't be able to stand that. Voila. You know I'm right.

Observe the button.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Use the button.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
